


Their Time in the Rain

by leandra1709



Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: Anal Sex, Cousins, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leandra1709/pseuds/leandra1709
Summary: Kouta and Yuka spent the day searching for Nyu and found themselves caught in the rain. When they take refuge, Kouta pushes their limits. Request for GohanLSSJ2
Relationships: Kouta & Yuka (Elfen Lied), Kouta/Yuka (Elfen Lied)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Their Time in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GohanLSSJ2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanLSSJ2/gifts).



> Story request for GohanLSSJ2! It's kinda funny writing for characters and situations that I'm not really used to, but I hope you enjoy it!

The sky had been clear and bright when they first started looking for Nyu, but as time went by the clouds became darker. As if the heavens could feel their emotions and cry for them, a heavy downpour began. There was no indication this would happen at all today earlier. And to make it worse: they were in the middle of a remote forest area.

"Uwaa, where did all this rain come from?!" Yuka cried out. Her outfit for the day was a small camisole dress, absolutely not meant for cold weather.

Kouta shielded his eyes with his arm, "Let's see if we can find somewhere to keep shelter in." The rain didn't bother him too much, but he knew Yuka wasn't dressed for it.

Yuka looked around frantically before her eyes saw something, "Hey, there's a gazebo over there!"

Sure enough, a bit up the path was an old wooden gazebo. It was pretty open, but the roof would protect them from the rain at least. Kouta grabbed Yuka's hand and they ran together to the shelter.

Once they were safe from the downpour, Yuka inspected her clothes. Completely wet. Her top was white, which made it sheer and her bra was completely visible. She sighed, "My clothes are dripping. This sucks."

Kouta glanced at her top to see that it was indeed wet and see-through. He must have looked for too long because Yuka slapped him across the face.

"What're you looking at?!"

He didn't have any words and no excuses, so he stayed silent.

\--

They had been sitting for a while with no sign of the rain letting up. Despite not being in the direct path of the water, their clothes were still wet and it was feeling like it was getting colder. Yuka shivered and rubbed her arms, crossing her legs together at the same time.

Kouta looked concerned, "You okay?"

"N-No, I'm freezing. It's so cold and I'm still wet."

Her temper was unpredictable, so Kouta wasn't sure how to approach her. He wanted to help her stay warm, but he had to go about it the right way. Each moment that he spent thinking about it, she became colder though. He finally sighed and just grabbed her, then put her on his lap, facing him.

"Huh?! Wh-What are you doing?!" Yuka's face was bright red, in shock.

Kouta wrapped his arms around her and held her close, "I'm trying to keep you warm. It's either this or freezing to death."

She tried to think of some way to protest, but it was no use. The only problem she really saw was that her dress had hiked up her back and exposed her panties. The way she was sitting on his lap, his thigh was nestled into her groin. She quickly became aware of that and felt her body grow hot.

She froze up. This wasn't intimate, it was just for survival. Nothing romantic about it, even though this is something two lovers would do. She felt a tangle of emotions inside, arguing with herself until Kouta rested his chin on her shoulder. She could feel his warm, steady breath on her neck and felt that strange feeling again. She wondered if he could tell there was a chemical reaction going on inside of her. Her panties became even wetter, but not from the rain. It didn't help when he moved his leg slightly, pushing against her sensitive spot.

"Nngh..."

Kouta lifted his head, "Yuka?"

"N-Nothing..."

That small moan had awakened something deep with Kouta as well. He became aware that there was a woman sitting on his lap, not just Yuka. He felt his heart beat faster and held her tightly against him. He could feel her breasts pushing against him. His eyes went down to her dress and saw it wasn't covering her underwear anymore. Now it made sense.

"Yuka..."

"Huh...?"

He decided to test it by moving his leg again slightly. They were in a world of their own, no one else around. He was realizing just how alluring she was, and he wanted to push it further. They never really had a chance to be alone at their home. Not with Nyu and Mayu around.

"Nnngh...!" She tensed up and let out a small moan again.

"Yuka... I can try to make you feel warm and feel good."

"What?"

She wanted to know what he meant, but instead of answering, he reached his hand behind her and softly rubbed her through her panties.

"Hahhhh...!"

He could feel how swollen she was down there and how wet. He slipped a finger inside her panties, feeling just how wet she really was.

"A-Ahhh...!"

He slid another finger inside of her and moved them in and out in a rhythm. Her breathing became heavier and she dug her nails into his back. It felt so good.

He fingered her for a while before pulling them out. She was panting at this point and he could tell her body was warming up from the blood flow. He sat her down on the bench and asked her to lay down. She hesitated, then obeyed, her heart racing. She knew he was going to do something...

He looked down at her, between her legs. Her dress was still pulled up, for easy access. He grabbed either side of her panties and slowly pulled them down.

"K-Kouta, what are you going to do...?" She mostly wanted to hear it from him to turn her on more, rather than actually questioning him.

Instead of responding, he buried his head between her thighs and slid his tongue up to her clit. She felt a burst of energy through her body and cried out softly. He used his tongue all around her sensitive areas and licked up any fluid that had come out. When he cleaned her up, he shoved his tongue inside of her and used it just for pleasure.

"Ahh... ahhh...!"

Yuka had never felt this much pleasure before. She'd only fantasized about it but of course, it didn't come anywhere near this close to feeling good...

He licked her until she was close to orgasm, then pulled away. Her arched back went back down slowly and she panted, still on a high. He pulled the rest of her dress up and exposed her bra. She had nice sized breasts and he wanted to see them. Luckily for him, she was wearing one that clipped from the front so he could just undo it and have her breasts pop out. His eyes gazed upon her naked body and he went back down between her legs. He ran his tongue all the way from her clit to her breasts. He took the right breast in his hand and latched his mouth onto the left one.

"U-Uwaaa...!"

The stimulation from her breasts drove her crazy. He suckled on her nipple and it turned her on even more. He used his hands to squeeze her breasts together and ran his tongue through her cleavage before pressing his mouth to hers.

She kissed him back and fumbled around his pants with her hand. She found the belt and undid it, with some effort. She had trouble unbuttoning it, so he did it for her, but let her unzip his pants. She could see the stiff erection sticking through his boxers and pulled it out.

"Nnngh... Yuka..."

It was Kouta's turn to be pleasured. Yuka stroked him with her hand, watching his face. He looked like he was in a good sort of pain, she guessed that was just how guys looked when they were being pleasured. She saw the tip of his erection become wet and she rubbed her thumb against it. He shuddered. That must be a good sign.

She slowly dipped her head, using her tongue to lick the tip. He let out a deep breath, which encouraged her to push the rest of him into her mouth. She bobbed her head, taking him deep into her, then pulling him out of her mouth. Kouta held his breath when she took him in and exhaled when she pulled off of him. She was pushing him closer and closer.

Once he couldn't take it anymore, he lifted her back onto his lap and tried to slide himself inside of her.

She moved back slightly, "Not there... I'm not on birth control."

Kouta paused, debating what to do instead. Yuka turned her back to him and started shaking slightly, "You could... go in here..." She used her hands to grasp her bottom and slowly spread her cheeks.

Kouta had never considered that as an option. He didn't have any experience at all sexually, but he only knew about standard sex. Yuka had no experience either, but she wanted him inside of her. She wanted to feel him. He was still wet from her salvia so she hoped it wouldn't hurt.

He slowly slid his tip inside of her, and she cried out. He paused, "Are you okay?"

"...Yeah... It just... feels strange..."

They got into a better position for her, with Yuka kneeling forward and Kouta behind her. It was extremely tight in there. He went slowly, only picking up speed when he could feel Yuka's body relaxing. She let out small whimpers that eventually turned into moans of pleasure once she got used to it. Her breasts bounced in unison with his thrusts.

Kouta could feel himself getting ready to orgasm, "Yuka... I'm gonna come... I'm gonna do it inside of you..."

Yuka gasped with each thrust, "Kou...ta... "

He pumped into her one final time and climaxed, filling her up with his come. She cried out, from the last hard thrust and from feeling him ejaculating inside of her. He pulled out before he got soft and left some come dripping down the back of her thighs. He sat down on the bench and fixed his clothes, breathing heavily. Yuka pulled her clothes back on and sat in his lap again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they held each other for a bit of time.

"Kouta," she whispered, "will you stay with me always? Only me?"

"Yes, I promise."


End file.
